


The North Star

by SpiritOfTheTimelords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheTimelords/pseuds/SpiritOfTheTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lot's of planets have a North. How many have a North star?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Star

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains material some people may find upsetting. Major plot line is suicide.

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS console, the center stabilizer moving up and down in time with the pulse of the Time Vortex, his grey-green eyes filled with such sorrow, you would not expect on a face so young.

He closed his eyes in anguish, clenching his hands into fists, his mouth opening in a silent scream. The TARDIS vibrated slightly, in a feeble attempt to comfort the Doctor. The Doctor ignored her as his body was racked with sobs.

His eyes re-opened, and they had a distant far away look in-spite of the redness and moisture in them. He whimpered slightly as he remembered Gallifrey, Rassilion, Koschei, The Rani, Susan, The Corsair, Drax, Ian, Polly, Jamie, Jo, Liz, Sarah Jane, Romana, Adric, Peri, Melanie, Ace, Jack, Dr. Holloway, Rose, Martha, Donna, Astrid, Madame de Pompadour, River, Amy, Rory, Jenny, and countless others. Others who had died trying to protect him, or had died because of him. He thought of all the planets he had traveled to, and wondered what would of happened if he hadn't gone. He thought of the Daleks, of the Cybermen, of the Slitheen, of humanity, of Time Lords, of Sontarans. He thought of all the wasted death. And the wasted life.

And suddenly, the calmness of having a purpose enveloped him. He blinked away his tears, and went towards the TARDIS console. And with the rage of a mad man, began to tear the console apart, searching for two specific wires. The TARDIS warning lights flashed wildly, attempting to distract the Doctor. But the fervor that the Doctor was in, was beyond reason.

The Doctor, pulled two wires from the console, and put them together. They sparked slightly upon contact. Then suddenly, the TARDIS was enveloped with a bright white light. And left where it was, was a single speck of light. A singular speck of stardust, a solemn testimony to dreams and passions. That north star you see every night, and for hundred of years used by navigators, is all that is left of a once great and noble race, known as Time Lords.

**Author's Note:**

> I /might/ continue this... Not really sure how. Maybe with "legends" and various back ground stories... Any ways suggestions, critiques, and comments are always welcomed :D


End file.
